


Jackets On The Bed

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fics for Pics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a red hoodie, Derek has a leather jacket, they look good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets On The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble in response to this drawing. http://crimsonshine.deviantart.com/#/d5e35zl
> 
> I don't own the charactors of Teen Wolf, just playing with them. Artwork by Crimsonshine (link above). Unbeta'd as per ususal.

Derek wasn’t obsessed with his jacket, he wasn’t, he just really liked it and he didn’t have many others, so yeah leaving it in Stiles bedroom the night before wasn’t really the plan. It had been hot so he took it off while Stiles was looking up something for him. Stiles had been distracting though with his warm eyes and lush lips and Derek had suddenly felt the need to get out quick, unfortunately forgetting his jacket in the process. 

He knew the Sherriff was working and he was pretty sure Stiles was in the kitchen, a perfect time to slip into the boy’s room, grab the jacket and go.

The jacket was on Stiles bed. Stiles red hoodie was draped along the front of it, leather sleeves wrapped around the red waist, red sleeves stretched up and around the leather collar. 

Derek stood blinking at the hugging jackets, as if they would speak up and explain themselves. They didn’t, they just lay there looking all …. Nice. “Derek what are you doing here.” Stiles almost shouts from the doorway.

“I came to get my jacket.” Derek stated, still watching the offending clothing.

As ignoring the elephant in the room seemed to be the mutual course of action. “Um…. I left it on my bed I think.” 

“Right.” Derek tries to look up but his neck is refusing to move.

“Yes, and you’ve got that, and I’m just going to …” Stiles points to the door, feet and hands already heading out before his head and body follow.

It’s a few days later before Derek sees the hoodie again, the whole pack have gathered for a bonding exercise at the local pizzeria. Stiles is wearing the red hoodie, he looks good in it, and in his mind he can see how good it looks nestled in his arms, he knows how good Stiles arms would feel draped around his own neck. 

He knows he is staring and that the rest of the pack are quietly watching him but Derek can’t help himself, his eyes are drawn to the spot where the jacket rest across the pale expanse of throat. Just. So. Biteable.

There is a big problem with how good Stiles looks to Derek, Stiles is seventeen, the sheriff’s son and human and therefore very breakable, in otherwords he is trouble. On the other hand the boy was smart, brave and smelt like home to him. Right now Stiles is looking at him with frank and honest want and it’s too much, too much to resist, too much to risk. Once again Derek leaves.

Six months later, Derek arrives home to his apartment after a few days away. The red hoodie is waiting for him, stretched out on his couch, one arm up supporting Stiles neck while the other is resting lightly low on Stiles stomach. The jacket is open revealing the too short tee underneath and a strip of pale flesh peeking out from between tee and low slung jeans.

“Comfortable?” Derek asks.

“Kind of, could be more comfortable on your bed though.” A cheeky smile spreads across his face almost hiding the nervous glint in his eyes.

“Stiles.” Derek sighs, not moving but staring hungrily at the boy. “You should go.”

“Ok, but I just wanted to let you know it’s my eighteenth birthday this week, in case that was something that you might like to know.” Stiles springs up from the couch and heads for the door, stopping briefly to press a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek.

Stiles is lying in his bed the night of his birthday when he hears the slide of the window and the soft thump as Derek’s feet hit the floor. The covers move and the bed dips as Derek slides in behind, snaking his arms around him. “Finally wore you down hey?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Alpha huffs, rolling the boy around so they are face to face, chest to chest. “I just wanted to see you for your birthday.” The older man leans in and captures Stiles lips in a gently but sensual kiss.  
Derek was not obsessed with the red hoodie, but he was very fond of the boy within.


End file.
